Truth or dare Kitty's way
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: I, Kitty, haves a truth or dare game, and we get way off topic a lot. I have kittens but that's when I'm like thirteen.


**Truth or dare Kitty's way**

**Ch. 1: Got Anime?**

**Dislcaimer: Hi there! Welcome to Truth or dare Kitty's way, with our hostess, me! Blondie hanyou. But I am to be called Kitty because of my being half cat demon and all that crap. I do not own Inuyasha, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Yu Hakisho, Cutey-Honey, Nadeisco, Case closed, Pok'e'mon or any other animes I know about that I couldn't think of just now. Now, there will be no sexisms as I like to call sex in writing, because the sequel to this fanfic will have sexisms because I'll be thirteen in december, and the sequal probably won't be until summer 2005. Oh teah, Jin is mine! hisses**

**Kitty: Hi there! It's not my birthday, but I just want to have some fun. Okay. My house is a total pithole, and since my Mimi (grandmother) moved away, I am going to send my Mimi and grandpa to live with my nana (Mimi's mom) for a time, and bring Inuyasha and co. to Florida. I go to Florida, send my grandparents away and I set up the house, and bring the characters to the house by snapping my fingers because I can't wait any longer**

**Inuyasha: What the hell are we doing here?**

**Kitty: You're at my grandparent's house.**

**Kagome: Well, it isn't too shabby for a grandparent's house.**

**Kitty: Well, my grandparents aren't that old. My Mimi is fifty, and I forget how old my grandpa is, but he's in his early fifty's.**

**Kagome: Wow, that isn't very old.**

**Inuyasha: By the way, how old are you?**

**Kitty: 12.**

**Kagome: Wow, what are we going to do about the hentai dares?**

**Kitty: The hell with my age! It's shippo who's too young to see. plus, a few of my former oc's and some friends are coming in just a sec. Hears doorbell ring and I go to answer it**

**Miyo: Hi Kitty!**

**Aiko: Hey there Kitty cat!**

**Aroura: Hi Meow!**

**Inuyasha: Woah! Headache! I'm seeing four sizes of the same person!**

**Kitty: That's right. All my oc's look like me, act like me, like the same stuff and songs as me, and they dress in all my favorite clothes!**

**Miyo has on her pink tye dye shirt with the hiking boots and short shorts and stuff, Aroura as on a navy blue school uniform much like Kagome's, Aiko has on short shorts and a baby blue belly shirt tank top, And I have on kahki capris with a blue shirt that says Englewood Florida. Miyo has black hair, Me and Aiko have silver hair and Aroura has hair kind of like Yugi's, only long an not spiked, but we all look like different sized quadruplets wearing different clothes**

**Kitty: It's been so long you guys! **

**The three girls: I know! **

**The four girls continiue to talk and catch up on things until Inuyasha has an outburst of inpatience**

**Inuyasha: WOULD YOU HURRY UP?**

**Kitty: OW MY EARS! Alright alright. Don't get your boxers in a bunch mister i'm so big and tough. Do that again and i'll whoop your ass all around this state, all the way up to massachusettes, all the way around that state and then back down here again.**

**Kitty: Goes and stands next to Miroku**

**Miroku: Grope grope**

**Kitty: pats Miroku on the head Thanks hun, I needed that.**

**Miroku: Why didn't you hit me?**

**Kitty: Smacks Miroku hard on the back of the head Jeez. Just because I'm**

**twelve doesn't mean I'm not a pervert. Man, some people...**

**Inuyasha: Great, Now the guys are gonna be groped. Speaking of which...Looks down and i'm standing next to him**

**Kitty: What?**

**Kagome: Well, at least Miroku will know how it feels. **

**Miroku: GAAH! Kitty! **

**Kitty: Giggles **

**Ashley: Hi Kitty! **

**Kitty: Hey ashley, how are you!**

**Ashley: Fine.**

**Kitty: Guys, this is my cousin, Ashley.**

**Ashley: Hi! **

**Kitty: She's not perverted like I am, but we still get along great. A couple of my friends are coming too.**

**The doorbell rings and I go to get it**

**Kitty: Hey guys! Come inside. Everybody, this is Jake, Liz, Conner, Matt, Chris, Melissa, Peter, Jessica and Ricky.**

**Liz: Hey Kayla, When did you become Kitty?**

**Kitty: DON'T SAY MY REAL NAME! IT IS FORBIDDEN IN THIS HOUSEHOLD WHILE I'M IN CHARGE! **

**Miroku: Grope grope**

**Kitty: Thanks again Miroku.**

**Miroku: It was really my pleasure.**

**Kitty: Cool. Anyway, We are playing truth or dare with the Characters from Inuyasha, Case closed, and Pok'e'mon, and the yu yu hakisho gang will join us later in the chapter. Snaps fingers and everybody else appears**

**Jesse: Prepare for trouble**

**Kitty: Cork it slut. **

**Jesse: You little brat! I'll teach you to call me a-**

**Kitty: I SAID CORK IT YOU SLUTTY BITCH!**

**Jesse: O-okay.**

**Ash: 0.0 That was scary.**

**Misty: o.0 For once you're right.**

**Brock: Comes up to me and grabs my hands Will you go out with me? **

**Inuyasha: Ha ha! Stickes his tounge out at me**

**Kitty: You wanna lose something?**

**Inuyasha: Pulls his tounge back in his mouth**

**Kitty: Wimp.**

**Conan: Where are we Rachel?**

**Rachel: I don't know.**

**Kitty: You shut up. Okay, let's get started! Ash, truth or dare?**

**Ash: Uh, Dare. **

**Kitty: I dare you to...Make out with Misty until I say stop.**

**Ash: Alright, if I have to. Ash and misty start making out**

**30 minutes later**

**Kitty: Okay, stop. Stop! I SAID STOP DAMMIT!**

**Ash: Blushing Uh, sorry. Okay, um, Naraku, truth or dare? **

**Naraku: Dare.**

**Ash: I dare you to destroy Kikyo, and let Inu destroy you.**

**Naraku: Damn. destroys Kikyo and Inu destroys him.**

**Kitty: now that Naraku is in hell I'll take his turn. Conan, truth or dare?**

**Conan: Truth.**

**Kitty: Wussy. Okay, Is it true that you are Jimmy Kudo, and that you have the biggest crush on Rachel?**

**Conan: Looks around nervously Um, uh, sigh Yes. it is.**

**Rachel: I knew it! You little bastard! Rachel starts Beating him and I turn him back into a seventeen year old so Rachel can kiss him**

**Kitty: Okay, the fluff has to stop. Stop. Stop! I FUCKING SAID STOP! WHEN I SAY STOP YOU FUCKING STOP GOD DAMMIT! I'm hyperventilating and Miroku gropes me Thanks Miroku.**

**Miroku: Once again, it was my pleasure.**

**Kitty: Okay. Conan, I mean Jimmy, your turn.**

**Jimmy: Okay, uh, Kitty, truth or dare.**

**Kitty: Dare me sucka.**

**Jimmy: I dare you to give Ash a bj.**

**Kitty: Ooh, the first hentai dare of the night. And I have to do it. Have a Rachel plushie.**

**Jimmy: Thanks.**

**Kitty: Okay Ash, we're gonna have so much fun. I'm glad you're my age. We go into the other room**

**Jimmy: Holding on to his Rachel plushie as if he were a small boy They must be having fun in there. **

**Rachel: Yeah. They are both way too young to be doing that though.**

**Kitty: Just came out of the room Stop with the ages already! You must be so close to your time of the month. Speaking of which...Looks out the window Inuyasha, me and Aiko are going to have a hell of a time tonight.**

**Inuyasha: You mean...**

**Kitty: I nod as my hair turns dirty blonde, My eyes turn hazel-green and I lose my claws and my fangs and ears and I look like a normal 12 year old girl Anyone wanna go skinny dipping with me?**

**Inuyasha: Sweatdrop Well, she hasn't changed on the inside.**

**Kitty: I mean it. Anyone wanna go skinny dipping? Miroku, Jake, Ash, Liz, Ashley, Misty, Brock, shippo, Kohaku, Aiko, Miyo, Aroura, Rin, Peter, Melissa and Jessica all raise their hands Well, The kids don't want grown ups to see them naked, so good bye Miroku and Brock. Who wants to go in the hot tub with me? Ash raises his hand**

**All the kids get in the pool, and me and Ash are making out in the hot tub, when the doorbell rings and I put a towel on and answer it**

**Kitty: Hello?**

**Yugi: Blushes at the fact that i'm only in a towelYes, we're looking for a miss Kitty. Is she home? **

**Kitty: Yeah, I'm Kitty.**

**Yami: Did you notice you only have a towel on? **

**Kitty: Yeah. So? I have a towel on. Should the whole world stop because I have a towel on? **

**Everyone else goes inside**

**Yami: No, I just-**

**Kitty: Or do you have a problem with me having a towel on? Or are you a pervert and you want me to take it off? Is that how you get your kicks sicko?**

**Yami: No! I-**

**Kitty: Just shut up and get inside before you piss me off.**

**Yami: O-okay. Runs inside**

**Kitty: I go through the house and out the sliding door onto the screened patio and get back into the hot tub and relax**

**Later**

**Kitty: Truth or dare blows. Everyone is out of Ideas. I guess it's bed. I show everyone where to sleep.**

**Koga: Why do all the girls get beds, and the rest of us have to sleep on the floor?**

**Kitty: Not all the boys are sleeping on the floor. Ash is sleeping with me in my grandparent's room, Aiko, Aroura, Sango, Rin, Miyo, Liz, Ashley and Misty and are going to have to make due in the room with the two murphy beds, And Inuyasha and Kagome have to sleep in one bed in the big guest room.**

**Koga: WHAT!? I'LL KILL THAT MUTT!**

**Kitty: Haha, you said mutt.**

**Koga: Sweatdrop and mushroom breath combination followed by Anime fall**

**Kitty: What? Are you okay Koga Hun? Starts poking Koga**

**Koga: STOP! I'M FINE!**

**Kitty: Jeeze Koga, don't get your tail in a clump. I'm just trying to help! I start crying and everone walks in to me crying and Koga just standing there**

**Koga: Oh come on Kitty, don't cry. He kneels down and hugs me and tries to comfort me and I pull a Sheathed sword out of nowhere amd knock him out with it**

**Kitty: mumblesYell at me will you. out loud Bastard.**

**Inu: Good job kid! **

**Kitty: I wasn't really crying though. Oh the wonders of tv. Suddeny smells something Eeeew! Who farted? That was rancid!**

**Inu: I smell it too! My poor nose!**

**Aiko: Me too! Ugh, it's horrible!**

**Kitty: Takes hand off nose Is it gone? Ah, yup.**

**Inu: AHHH! Kitty, stop doing that! **

**Kitty: Grope grope**

**Later**

**Shippo: Hehe, this is going to be fun. Shippo goes around and undresses all the guys and burns their clothes**

**Morning**

**Ryou: Walks in with only his boxers on Good morning um, um-**

**Kitty: It's Kitty. **

**Ryou: Right. What's for breakfast? **

**Kitty: Bacon and eggs, and homemade egg Mc Meader muffins.**

**Ryou: What's in the Mc Meader muffins?**

**Kitty: Eggs, spam, bacon and cheese. **

**Ryou: I'll have that then.**

**Kitty: good, cause that's all I'm making.**

**Inu: Walks in with totally nothing on**

**Kitty: MY EYES! THEY BURN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU NUDIST!**

**Inu: Wha-OH MY GOD I'M NAKED!**

**Kitty: No shit sherlock. Here. Put these boxers on. I hand him boxers with mickey mouse on them and I get a bunch of the same boxers ready, knowing what to expect**

**Miroku: Walks in, Naked also **

**Kitty: Get your cute ass in these boxers before somebody comes in.**

**Miroku: I'm naked? looks down HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED! Puts the boxers on**

**Kitty: Cute yet clueless...**

**The rest of the guys walk in, bare ass and sleepy, Until they realize they're naked and I'm handing out an shitload of boxers**

**All the girls and Shippo walk in perfectly normal**

**Kagome: How come all you guys except Ryou are all wearing the same boxers?**

**Kitty: It's a sort of thing they're doing. It's freaky. **

**After everyone eats breakfast Shippo and Rin say they want to go to disney world**

**Kitty: Trust me guys, I went there, total suckage. All the rides at mgm studios dumped you right into a gift shop. the only good rides were the star cruiser in mgm and haunted mansion and pirates of the carribean in magic kingdom. It was total dissapointment. Pulls a parasol out of nowhere But I did get this cute red parasol personalized for me at liberty square!**

**Rin: Can Rin-**

**Kitty: Pulls a pink parasol with Rin's name on it out of nowhere Anything you want hun.**

**Rin: Wow, Thank you!**

**Ryou: AHH! What the hell was that? Looks down and I'm standing there**

**Kitty: What? Leaves him alone**

**Miroku: Oh my God! Looks down**

**Kitty: Hi! Walks away**

**Yugi: JESUS CHRIST! looks up (What? he has height problems. that's what makes him a bishie!) **

**Kitty: Hi there Yugi!**

**Sesshomaru: Well that was-DEAR LORD! looks down**

**Kitty: Giggles Hi Fluffy!**

**Sesshomaru: Well, I guess i'm going to have to get used to this.**

**Yugi: me too. **

**Ryou: Me three. **

**Miroku: Me four.**

**Kitty: YAY! It's here! **

**Inu: What's here?**

**Kitty: My fang caps. They're like braces. And they're lavender. Anyone with fangs can have some. they're all different colors. Inu, you get red, Aiko, you get purple, Koga, you get green, Shippo, you get blue, and Fluffy, you get pink!**

**Inu: Ha ha! Sticks his tounge out at fluffy **

**Kitty: Inuyasha, can I touch your ears?**

**Inu: But you've got your own ears!**

**Kitty: I know. But it's not the same.**

**Inu: Alright. Sits down and I stand up and caress his ears**

**Kitty: Wow! they're soft! What kind of conditioner do you use?**

**Inu: I don't wash my hair.**

**Kitty: Neither do I, and my ears feel like something Jovante coughed up.**

**Inu: Who's Jovante? **

**Kitty: My evil cat. **

**Inu: Is he a demon?**

**Kitty: No. But he sure acts like one. **

**Inu: Is he here? **

**Kitty: Hell no! I would never bring that monster to a place where people and demons dwell!**

**Inu: Okay.**

**Kitty: Hey Ashley, Tell them about your friend in school!**

**Ashley: Alright. My friend is in the sixth grade, and she has a baby. She says she got it from her father, and that it was normal!**

**Kagome: That is far from normal. **

**Inu: If I knew where she lived I'd pound the hell out of her dad, not to show just him, but to show other Idiots like him.**

**Kitty: That's very noble of you. But that means that if we don't have proper safety, the hentai dares could become serious and me, Miyo and Aroura are in danger of becoming pregnant.I wince because I'm uncomfortable saying the word Pregnant But I'd be totally into bearing Ash's children. I latch onto Ash and giggle**

**Ash: I must be the luckiest bastard on earth!**

**Inu: Goes and sits on the couch That's disgusting.**

**Kitty: I snap my fingers and become older and walk over to him What's the matter? Jealous? I sit on his lap, arms around his neck, I nuzzle his neck, purr and fall asleep, then I turn back into an 12 year old**

**Inu: Y'know, she's kind of cute for a preteen.**

**Everyone except me and Inu: Awwww...**

**Kitty: Wakes up Was I doing something authoress magic related? Looks at watch Damn! I have to go away for a bit. Bye everyone!**

**Three hours later**

**Kitty: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Aiko: Like a wigger chick Damn! What happened to your face girl?**

**Kitty: What's with you?**

**Inu: We played truth or dare while you were gone.**

**Kitty: Ah. So, about my face, I was babysitting Peter's little sister, and an accident occured with a wooden loom and a five year old, and I got this gash that peirced my lip.**

**Aiko: Damn bitch, you gotta get that checked! **

**Kitty: No I don't. I'm fine.**

**Inu: Aiko, the hour's up.**

**Aiko: Thank god! I thought ten'o'clock wouldn't come for forever.**

**Kitty: Let's play more truth or dare!**

**Everybody else: Okay!**

**Kitty: Okay. Kagome, truth or dare?**

**Kagome: Dare.**

**Kitty: Ooh, we've got a brave one here! Okay. I dare you to bear Inuyasha's children. To self I guess I'll find a new bishie. Fluffy and Koga, and Yugi, and Joey, and Kaiba, and Mokuba, and Souta, and Yami, and Ryou! And Mitch is cute I guess. **

**Kagome: WHAT?! Mentally YES!!!!!YES YES YES!!**

**A few days later **

**Inuyasha: Kitty, Kagome, where are you going?**

**Kagome: somewhere.**

**Kitty: Wait! You're forgetting the food!**

**Kagome: Alright, let's go.**

**Two weeks later**

**Kitty: Has a pink mardi gras hat with a green mardi gras mask on That was fun. Check out my metallic neck and hair ribbons! I got cool crap when the guy threw the stuff too! holds up the mini plastic drum and clapper toy I already ate my super jumbo tootsie roll.**

**Kagome: also in mardi gras hat and mask That was fun Kitty. You never told me mardi gras was so fun!**

**Kitty: That's because i've never been.**

**Inuyasha: YOU WENT TO MARDI GRAS?!**

**Kitty: No stupid, we went to Ipswich, my hometown. They give the best block parties. This year's theme was mardi gras.**

**Kagome: Look what i've got! Holds up remote control car, mini plastic drum and pink light up sword thingy**

**Kitty: Last year's theme was smiley faces. Can you spell borefest? Goes and walks by Tea Hey Tea, loserssaywhat?**

**Tea: What?...DAMN!**

**Kitty: I've always wanted to do that. I hear yet another knock on the door and I answer it Hello?**

**Yusuke: Yeah, um, are you Kitty?**

**Kitty: Sarcastically No dipshit, I'm a house cat. What are you? **

**Yusuke: Well I'm a-wait! were you being sarcastic?**

**Kitty: You are such an idiot.**

**Yusuke: You know, your sarcasm is getting old.**

**Kitty: You know, I wasn't being sarcastic that time. Okay, get in everyone. **

**Kuwabara: Wow, this place is nice!**

**Jin: Yes, It's very warm and welcoming.**

**Kitty: In an 18 year old form I'll give you a warm welcome Jin. I hug and kiss him gently because I just like him too much You are so cute. And your accent is cute too. I'm Irish also. In Irish accent One thing about me lad. I have three forms. One of a eight year old lass, one of a twelve year old lass, and my current form, an adult lass. My original form is the twelve year old lass, which is almost a teenager.In regular voice, whispering in Jin's ear I will go into my twelve year old form. If you like that form, I will turn you into a twelve year old and you shall be mine, along with some others I will choose. If you like this form better, I will stay this way and you shall be mine. Either way, I bet you'll like the way I look. I turn twelve**

**Jin: I like that form much better.**

**Kitty: Really? Inu sure liked my adult form.**

**Jin: Well, I'm not him now, am I?**

**Kitty: I guess not. I giggle and turn him into a twelve year old, then I hug him intimate-like**

**Kagome: That's cute.**

**Inu: That was quick. How can he like her that fast? It took me days to get used to her.**

**Kagome: Shut up.**

**Kitty: I love you Jin. You are the best Demon a cat could ever love.**

**Inu: Okay, this is getting old. Gets up and walks out of the room**

**Kitty: Hey guys! guys? GUYS!**

**Everybody but me: what?**

**Kitty: Scool starts in a short time. Do you want to come with me?**

**Most of everybody: Sure. **

**Kitty: I have to go to bed. I am so tired. **

**Inu: I'll hit the hay too.**

**Everyone else goes to bed except for Jin**

**Jin: I can't sleep. I'll go see what Kitty is doing.Walks to my room, where only I am because I kicked Ash out of my bed, but he doesn't open the door Wait...I hear music! And I see lights coming through the cracks in the door. I wonder...opens the door**

**Kitty: Dancing Let me hold you, girl caress my body, you got me goin crazy oh, turn me on, turn me o-hi Jin. I give a nervous giggle then blush What are you doing here?**

**Jin: I couln't sleep. I could hear the music through the door when I was standing there.**

**Kitty: Damn, I thought I soundproofed the room.**

**Jin: Well, Nice try anyway. I liked your dance.**

**Kitty: I'm practicing. Come on in. I snap my fingers and I fully sound proof the room I don't know why I never thought about that before.**

**Jin: I don't either.**

**Kitty: I hear Yet _another_ knock at the door and I go answer it Hello? Hey Thea! It's been so long! And you peirced your ears! It would look a little weird with earrings on the top of your head.She's a dog demon Though, I look the same with little silver loops on my ears. not the big kind of loops, a smaller kind **

**Thea: How have you been? I live in Alabama now.**

**Kitty: I thought you guys moved to another part of Massachusettes!**

**Thea: Well, It didn't quite work out as we had hoped.**

**Kitty: Oh well. My friend is going out with Russo though!**

**Thea: No way! Russo?**

**Kitty: Yeah, they met at the dance. We both walk inside and I lead Thea to my room Hello love dove, this is Thea.**

**Jin: Hi Thea**

**Kitty: Thea, this is Jin.**

**Thea: Hi Jin.**

**Kitty: Well, it's late, and I need to do something tomorrow.**

**Thea: What?**

**Kitty: I don't know yet, but I know it has something to do with torturing Allie McCormack.**

**Thea: Oh, okay.**

**Jin: Who's Allie McCormack?**

**Kitty: The devil's spawn.**

**Jin: ...?**

**Kitty: She calls me Kayla Weiner. She's a bitch and the torture is agitating, and mentally painful. So, what I'm going to do is leave out the agitation and bring on the physical pain.**

**Thea: Go Kitty!**

**Jin: Is that really neccesary?**

**Kitty and Thea: Yes.**

**Jin: Let's get some sleep. It's late.**

**Kitty and Thea: Okay Jin.**

**Jin: Would you please stop that talking at the same time thing? It's sort of creepy.**

**Kitty and Thea: Okay Jin.**

**Kitty: Whoops. Hehe.**

**A month later in the morning**

**Kitty: Has a loud speaker and is yelling into it WAKE UP EVERYBODY! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!**

**Inu: Huh?**

**Kitty: With the loud speaker in Inu's ear ROAD TRIP! MUST I SPELL IT?**

**Inu: In a small voice huddled up on the floor holding his ears No thank you.**

**Everyone gets all packed up and they get on a red bus that appears after I snap my fingers**

**Kitty: Okay, everybody ready? **

**Everybody: yes.**

**Kitty: Alright then. Everybody on the bus! Okay, roll call! Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Here.**

**Kitty: Kagome!**

**Kagome: Here.**

**Kitty: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala!**

**Miroku: Here Gropes Sango**

**Sango: Slap! Miroku, I will kill you the next time you do that!**

**Shippo: Stop it you two!**

**Kilala: Mew.**

**Kitty: Kagura, Koga, Kanna, Fluffy, Aiko, Kohaku!**

**Kagura: Here.**

**Koga: That dog turd had better not touch my woman.**

**Kanna: Present.**

**Sesshomaru: My name Isn't Fluffy.**

**Aiko: I love you Kohaku.**

**Kohaku: I love you too Aiko.**

**Kitty: Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Jesse, James, Meowth, Brock!**

**Ash: Why did you dump me!? **

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Misty: Oh, Stop greiving Ash!**

**Jesse: Prepare for Trouble!**

**James: And make it double!**

**Meowth: Shut up you two.**

**Brock: To Me Yet again Will you go out with me please?**

**Kitty: No. Jimmy, Rachel, George, Mitch, Amy, Detective Moore! **

**Jimmy: I love my Rachel plushie!**

**Rachel: Don't you love me?**

**George: Amy is my girlfriend!**

**Mitch: No, She's my girlfriend!**

**Amy: I don't want either of you. I miss Conan!**

**Detective Moore: I am a great detective! Hahahahahahaha!**

**Kitty: No you're not. Yusuke, Jin, Kuruma, Hiei, and, um, all of the others!**

**Yusuke: Singing a song**

**Jin: Lifting Yusuke up with the wind**

**Hiei: Here.**

**All the others: Throwing paper airplanes, whistling, and Giving the people next to them tittie twisters**

**Kitty: Well, I think that's everybody. I go sit down next to Jin and we discuss where I'm going to mark him How about on your neck?**

**Jin: Well, I was sort of thinking my shoulder, or arm.**

**Kitty: Um, what about your Coughpeniscough.**

**Jin: No way, not in a million years, no.**

**Kitty: Then let's go with your neck.**

**Jin: Okay. **

**Kitty: I hear a voice outside the bus and I go open the door What? Oh! Koga's girl! How nice! And Tai! and Rosy! How nice to see you three. Get on the bus. we're about to leave. Jimmy's driving.**

**Koga's girl: Okay. where are we going?**

**Kitty: My house. In massachusettes.**

**Tai: Do you know how far away that is? It's like frickin five days to get there!**

**Kitty: So? Five days in the same place as my mate? And so many other hot bishies? I don't care!**

**Tai: you've got a point. **

**Kitty: Of course I do. now go sit with Koga's girl and Rosy.**

**Inu: Are we gonna go or what?**

**Ashley: Hey guys! Let's go!**

**Kitty: Where's Jimmy?**

**Ashley: He's in the back seat.**

**Kitty: Walks to the back of the bus Jimmy, you lazy-OH MY GOD!**

**Ashley: Hehe...Hides behind Miroku**

**Kitty: Ashley, what did you do?**

**Ashley: We were taking too long to leave, and I was bored, so I decided to tie up Jimmy so I could drive and we could get this show on the road. **

**Kitty: This is not going to go well.**

**Jimmy: Mmf! Mmmf!**

**Kitty: Rips duct tape off of Jimmy's mouth** **What did you say Jimmy?**

**Jimmy: OW! I said help me, but that's already taken care of.**

**Kitty: Rips all the Duct tape off of Jimmy and he goes up and starts the bus,**

**then we start going and I just realize Jimmy has no Idea where he's going Wait! I forgot to give Jimmy excellent navigational skills! I snap my fingers and Jimmy starts going the right way. Whew.**

**Near the back of the bus**

**Rosy: Mommy, who is that cat girl?**

**Kouga's girl: That's your aunt Kitty.**

**Rosy: Oh. Can I go sit with her?**

**Kouga's girl: Of corse you can.**

**Rosy walks up towards the front of the bus and hears me singing**

**Kitty: You light me up and then I fall for you. You lay me down and then I call for you. Stumbling on reasons that are far and few. I let it all come down and left some for you. Pretty baby, don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you, Pretty baby, why can't you see, you're the one that I belong to. I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm, beyond the sun that breaks the storm, I'll be alright, and I'll sleep sound, as long as you keep coming round...........oh pretty baby.**

**Rosy: You're a good singer aunt Kitty.**

**Kitty: Huh? Oh, hi Rosy. Thanks. **

**Rosy: Can I sit with you?**

**Kitty: Sure Rosy.**

**Ashley: is sitting with Miroku And holding on to him until he gropes him and she slaps him upside the head What is wrong with you?**

**Kitty: I look into the seat behind me You should watch Inuyasha more often. Miroku is the lecherous and lovable one.**

**Ashley: Oh. Sorry Miroku.**

**Miroku: That's okay. At least you won't hit me with a giant boomerang. Turns around and glares at Sango**

**Sango: What did I do?**

**Miroku: Keeps glaring**

**Sango: What?**

**Miroku: Keeps glaring**

**Sango: That's it! Raises boomerang**

**Kitty: Oh no you don't! I grab the boomerang and slap her across the face then hit her with the boomerang So there. Sticks tounge out**

**Sango: About to cry What did I do to deserve that?**

**Kitty: You were about to hit poor Miroku with that god forsaken boomerang for glaring at you.**

**Sango: On the verge of crying Well, I didn't do anything to make him look at me like that!**

**Kitty: Well, every time he gropes you, you either slap him or hit him with that stupid ancient austrailian hunting instrument!**

**Sango: Is breaking down and crying and saying I'm sorry Miroku over and over again **

**Rosy: Is sitting next to me, cheeks stained with tears, looking scared, up at me **

**Kitty: Is there something wrong hun?**

**Rosy: Y-you're scary w-when you're m-mad aunt K-Kitty.**

**Kitty: I wasn't mad, I was just upset.**

**Rosy: Would you hurt me if you were upset with me, aunt Kitty?**

**Kitty: Rosy, how could you say such a thing? I wouldn't hurt you, even If I went all demon rage on everybody else's ass.**

**Rosy: I'm sorry.**

**Kitty: Don't be sorry hun, It's just, I would never hurt you if you were the last person I could be mad at. I'd axe my cat into kibble for Inuyasha before i'd hurt you. Actually, That wasn't a figure of speech. But I would still never hurt you. I'll tell you what. I'll put my cat's ears on a headband and you can be a hanyou too, okay?**

**Rosy: Would you really feed your cat to Inuyasha?**

**Kitty: I was planning on it...But if you don't want me to...**

**Rosy: He's your cat. Just as long as I'm not there.**

**(Might I remind you we're still on a bus, we're in georgia by now)**

**Kitty: I shouldn't. but if that arrogant clump of hair scratches you Rosy, I'll be wrapping his tail and ears up as a christmas present for you faster then you can say antidisestableshmentarianism **

**Rosy: I can't even pronounce it.**

**Kitty: Alright then.**

****

**Kitty: Well, that was fun.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah.**

**Kitty: I'm sorry guys, I meant to make the chappy longer, but I just got lazy.**

**Rosy: Do you really have a cat?**

**Kitty: Yep. And Peter, Liz, Jake, Chris, Matt, Conner, Ashley, Melissa, Jessica, Ricky and Thea are real people. Liz is my best friend, Jake is my boyfriend, and the rest are all my bestest friends in the whole wide world. Huggles them all. Everybody who reviews gets a plushie of their choice.**

**Kagome: Is that neccesary?**

**Kitty: Yes. Thea did move to Alabama, so everybody who knows a girl named Thea Anderson can tell me in their reveiw. **

**Inuyasha: You went a little overboard with your friends.**

**Kitty: Totally ignoring him Oh yeah! I want to give a special thanks to Kouga's girl and Tai. Huggles you both. **

**Inuyasha: Um, what did they do?**

**Kitty: Kouga's girl is letting me make my story kind of like hers. I promised her I'd give her a big shoutout so, Here goes!**

**I wave a banner in the air THANKS KOUGA'S GIRL AND TAI!**

**Inuyasha: You seriously need some help.**

**Kitty: No. I'm just taking after my first idol that was a complete moron.**

**Inuyasha: Who would that be?**

**Kitty: Homesar Runner!**

**Inuyasha: You definately need help.**

**Kitty: Totally ignoring him again and waves another banner I LOVE YOU HOMESTAR RUNNER!**

**Inuyasha: That was...Interesting.**

**Kitty: I know. Isn't that great? now, wouldst thou liketh a cookie given to thou by thee's truly? **

**Inuyasha: 0.0 That was the most random thing I have ever heard in all my years.**

**Kitty: Wouldst all thou who hath readith this story kindly review...ith? '**

**Inu: 0.0 That was even more random.**

**Kitty: You know what?**

**Inuyasha: Crossing fingers and whispering Please don't be random, please don't be random...**

**Kitty: I'm doing more shakespeare!**

**Inuyasha: Damn!**

**Kitty: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? For I am the east and Jin is the sun...**

**Inuyasha: Ahhhhh! The intelligence!**

**Kitty: What a whiner.**

**Inuyasha: Stop reciting shakespeare!**

**Kitty: I like shakespeare!**

**Inuyasha: You are a crazy half demon!**

**Kitty: Like yourself?**

**Inuyasha: Well, you're being a jackass.**

**Kitty: Gasps then looks smug Like yourself?**

**Inuyasha: Well, you fight like a girl!**

**Kitty: Like yourself?**

**Inuyasha: You're gonna be in a world of hurt in just a minute.**

**Kitty: Just like yourself.**


End file.
